Now We Can See (fanfiction)
This page is for Ms. Artie Abrams' fan-fiction. Please read, comment, and/or fix mistakes you see. About the Story I've been writing this story on the Glee Wiki because this a crossover between UnNatural History and Glee. See, Jasper, Henry, and Maggie get in trouble and forced to in live in Lima, Ohio with relatives. Like always, trouble follows. Enjoy, Stronger (Than yesterday.) 18:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Now We Can See 1. Hangerover "BOYS!!!!" Dean Bartlett hollered. "Henry, what did you do?" Jasper said as he rolled his head under his pillow. "Why do you always assume it's I did?" Henry said, irritated. "For all he knows, you could of knocked up a Cheerleader." "BOYS!! IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE, I'LL SEND TO YOUR MOTHERS IN A BOX!!!" Instantaneously, Henry sprung up from his hammock. But he stumbled when his feet landed. Jasper, however, sluggishly got up from his bed. They walked towards the door with unsteady feet. When they opened the door, a golden mass of light hit them; bathing them in in warm sunlight. To their dismay. The boys finally arrived with their eyes shut. They slowly opened them to find Dean Bryan Bartlett--Jasper's dad and Henry's uncle--standing with his arms crossed, foot tapping angrily. He was clearly going to kill them. "I'm very surprised you guys woke up," he said in a calm voice. "Usually when people get hangovers, they can't even work their feet." "I've been through worse," Henry said but Jasper quickly elbowed him hard in the rib. Jasper began to scratch the back of his neck. "Hangover?" he babbled. "While you were at work, we were here. What hangover? No vodka!" Mr. Bartlett just shook his head. "I know I raised you right, Jasper. You couldn't lie if it would helped you land a Victoria's Secret model."--Henry giggled but Jasper elbowed him again--"And Henry I know your mother raised a caring boy, who would do anything for anybody. But apparently, you guys have let the hustle and bustle of the city get to you. "You go out, party, drink! And who knows what you guys did when you were drunk past your minds! And who drove you home?!" he started to show his anger. "Maggie's father called saying that she was so drunk, that she kept saying that she and Henry had sex in various indescribable positions! You know irresponible that is?!" "Uncle B, we're sor--" Henry began but was interrupted by: "NO! YOU'RE NOT!!" He was carrying a piece of paper and threw it on the table. He marched towards the kitchen window and roughly opened the curtains. Jasper and Henry were instantly blind by the light. They groaned in pain. "See?" he said with clear rage in his voice. "You could of be seriously injured or could even die!" "Dad," Jasper said. "I'm really sorry. Yeah, we were stupid, but so are a lot of other kids. We go to the football players parties, but we never get that bad. It was a one-time thing." "I can't have any 'one-time' things with you kids! Trouble follows, and I need to take action." He threw the piece of paper. It was two plane tickets to Lima, Ohio. "You're ging to live with your Aunt Emma, my little sister an--" "You can't do this!" Jasper yelled. His head was spinning but he didn't care. "We made a mistake--like you and so many other high-school kids--and we're forsed to go away?!" "What about Maggie?" Henry asked. "You said she was worse; are her parents sending her away?" "Yes," Mr. Bartlett answered. "Her uncle teaches at the same school as your aunt. We agreed that you kids needed to be together." "And when are we leaving?" asked Jasper as he held his hurting head. "Later today. You need to pack now." With that, Mr. Bryan Bartlett walked out the back door, got into his car, and drove to work at Henry and Jasper's old school. 2. "Welcome to McKinley!"...with a Slushie Lima, Ohio: neither of the kids have ever been here, even though they had family there. When they landed they were a bit nervousbecause they had left behind so many things...good and bad. Suddenly, Maggie ran towards her uncle, Will Schuester, with open arms. "Uncle Will!" she screamed. She hugged him with asthough she hadn't seen him in years, but he visited only two months ago to see Maggie's mom--his sister--when she gave birth to her little brother, Albert Daniel Winnock. "Whoa! How are you, Margaret?" he asked, but he knew more than Maggie would of liked. He looked at her after re released the hug. She looked tired, beaten. She was eerily pale and had dark circles around her eyes. She smiled but Will and Janet (her mother) knew what was behind that smile...and everything that caused it.... "I'm fine," she lied. She fixed her shoulder bag as she asked: "How are you, Uncle Will?" "I'm great!" he said with almost fake enthusiasm. "My Glee club is bigger than ever!" "Uncle Will," Maggie began as she, her uncle, Henry and Jasper made their way to Will's car. "You always talk about your Glee club. Why not talk about...your girlfriend!" Will straightened up. He was uncomfortable for two reasons: one, he had no girlfriend. One of the women he loved was "happily" married; while the other one lived on one-night stands. And two, it reminded him of his niece. So innocent, so smart.... "You know I haven't got a girlfriend, Margaret," Will replied. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked though he knew that she did. "Umm..." she said. "I-I d-do. His name's H-hunter." Will instantly looked at the boys. If they're hurting my beloved Margaret, thought Will, I'm going to' hurt 'them. ''"Which one is he? refering to Henry and Jasper. "H-he's in D.C.!" Maggie screeched. She looked teary-eyed. ''Lucky him, he thought. *** "Mr. Schue, I personally disagree with your idea. We do not need any more people!" Rachel Barbara Berry did not want anymore students joining Glee because they took away her solos. "Rachel," Will said while rubbing his head. He now had a teenage girl living with him--who was in more trouble than she was telling--and now he had to deal with his best singer's nagging. "I think we should include more people. Vocal Adrenaline has over twenty members and they are wonderful." "Yes, but who gets all the solos? The front man. We don't have that! We 'share'." "Can I say somthing'?" asked Finn. Will nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Well, I'm all for unity for the team and all that, but I agree with Rachel. We have way too many people to spread all the solos evenly. When Kurt came back, he took Rachel's solos. When Blaine came, he took my solos. And now Matt transfered back and Lauren's staying; we have 15 people!" "That's 'cause you and Yentl need the main solos, hyopcrite." Santana said with an eye-roll. "Sant--" Rachel began but she was interrupted by: "We'll put to a vote!" by Mr. Schue. There was a low murmur of agreement and Mr. Schue motioned Henry to step up. He sang in a jazzy, almost huanting, voice. He only looked at Maggie as he sang: ♪♪I was a heavy heart to carry My beloved was weighed down My arms around his neck My fingers laced a crown I was a heavy heart to carry My feet dragged across the ground And he took me to the river Where he slowly let me drown My love has concrete feet My love's an iron ball Wrapped around your ankles Over the waterfall♪♪ New Directions (except Rachel and Finn) began to sing back-up. The band began to play aswell. ♪♪I'm so heavy Heavy, heavy in your arms I'm so heavy Heavy, heavy in your arms And is it worth the wait All this killing time? Are you strong enough to stand? Protecting both your heart and mine Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd? The one who creeps in corridors And doesn't make a sound My love has concrete feet My love's an iron ball Wrapped around your ankles Over the waterfall My love has concrete feet My love's an iron ball Wrapped around your ankles Over the waterfall I'm so heavy Heavy, heavy in your arms I'm so heavy Heavy, so heavy in your arms This will be my last confession I love you never felt like any blessing Whisper it is like it's a secret Only to condemn the one who hears it With a heavy heart Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms I was a heavy heart to carry My beloved was weighed down My arms around his neck My fingers laced a crown I was a heavy heart to carry But he never let me down When he held me in his arms My feet never touched the ground I'm so heavy Heavy in your arms♪♪ 13 students clapped and whooped for Henry. He just smiled and sat down. "Thank you!" Will exclaimed. "Now, I happily present my niece, Margaret." Maggie nodded and headed towards the piano. With her eyes closed and in perfect pitch she sang: ♪♪Crashed on the floor when I moved in This little bungalow with some strange new friends Stay up too late, and I'm too thin We promise each other it's till the end Now we're spinning empty bottles It's the five of us With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust I can't resist the day No, I can't resist the day Jenny screams out and it's no pose 'Cause when she dances she goes and goes Beer through the nose on an inside joke I'm so excited, I haven't spoken And she's so pretty, and she's so sure Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her The summer's all in bloom The summer is ending soon It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone But I hold on to your secrets in white houses Maybe I'm a little bit over my head I come undone at the things he said And he's so funny in his bright red shirt We were all in love and we all got hurt I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat The smell of gasoline in the summer heat Boy, we're going way too fast It's all too sweet to last It's alright And I put myself in his hands But I hold on to your secrets in white houses Love, or something ignites in my veins And I pray it never fades in white houses My first time, hard to explain Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think He's my first mistake Maybe you were all faster than me We gave each other up so easily These silly little wounds will never mend I feel so far from where I've been So I go, and I will not be back here again I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses I lie, wrote my injuries all in the dust In my heart it's the five of us In white houses And you, maybe you'll remember me What I gave is yours to keep In white houses In white houses In white houses♪♪ More applause errupted in the room! Rachel, however, scwoled at her and her boyfriend--who was now clapping. "Fantasic, darling," Will said as he kissed the top of her head. "Now, last but lease, Jasper." Jasper was told by WIll the night before that he wanted the Griffin Gang to join Glee club. So he brought his guitar with him. He sat on a stool and sang in a voice that created envy in all the boys. ♪♪He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes Started making his way past 2 in the morning He hasn't been sober for days Leaning now into the breeze Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees They had breakfast together But two eggs don't last Like the feeling of what he needs Now this place seems familiar to him She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs Left him dying to get in Forgive me, I'm trying to find My calling, I'm calling at night I don't mean to be a bother But have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams And it's driving me crazy, it seems I'm going to ask her to marry me Even though she doesn't believe in love He's determined to call her bluff Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling his gut Waking the neighbors' unfamiliar faces He pleads though he tries But he's only denied Now he's dying to get inside Forgive me, I'm trying to find My calling, I'm calling at night I don't mean to be a bother But have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams And it's driving me crazy, it seems I'm going to ask her to marry me The neighbors said she moved away Funny how it rained all day I didn't think much of it then But it's starting to all make sense Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds Are following me in my desperate endeavor To find my whoever, wherever she may be♪♪ Jasper had planned to exclude the female part, but Brittany began to sing. Her delicate voice was perfect with Jasper's deep, rocker voice. ♪♪I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible (Brittany: Forgive me) I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me (I'm not calling, I'm not calling) I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt now the rain is just (you're driving me crazy, I'm) (Brittany) Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind Keeping an eye on the world So many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head (Jasper) I guess I'll go home now I'' ''guess I'll go home now I guess I'll go home now I guess I'll go home♪♪ The song ended. Above all the claps, Artie was spastic while celebrating his girlfriend's voice. "Now," Will said as he gestured for the students to be quiet. "Do you guys want Henry, Maggie, and Jasper to join?" "YES!" 13 members of New Directions yelled. Rachel sat there with her arms crossed. "Fine," she said with a major attitude. *** As the Griffin Gang were attacked with hugs and congrats and welcomes, no-one noticed as the football team surrounded them. Suddenly, 18 people were dripping in bright colored, high-frutose corn syrup. "Ha!" laughed Dave Karofsky. "Welcome to McKinley High! Losers!" They walked off, leaving the "losers" be. 3. Psycho Isn't Just a Movie Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Sam, Mike, Matt, Blaine, and the newbies Henry and Jasper went to the boys locker room to clean off the slushie. "Initiation came fast," Puck joked at the boys. Some were using the sinks and some were the shower. Kurt and Blaine were muttering something about "dyeing their jackets was wrong". "Initiation?" asked Henry as washed blue dye out of his hair in the sink. "Yeah," said Finn as he shook his hair dry. "When you get a Slushie facial--slushie in the face--you are imediately a Gleek--Glee geek." "Wow. For a fairly simple school, that logic was difficult." said Jasper tried, unsuccesfully, to clean his hair. Jokingly, Puck took his head and put directly under the faucet. He laughed at Jasper's pain. "Hey!" the victim exclaimed. "For my own hazing," said Puck. "You gotta tell why your here! I don't let anyone in my Club." "Unless she's tall, slutty, free for da night!" Artie whispered to Sam. They both laughed. Suddenly, Puck pulled Jasper's hair and grapped Henry by the ear. They both groaned in pain. "Tell me! Or I'll let an angry Sanny deal wit' you!" Puck's friends stopped whatever they were doing and gasped in horror. Henry was smart enough to understand the scares. So he spoke first: "I'm here 'cause I screwed with a couple of girls!" "Lucky," whispered Jasper under his breath. Puck tightened his gripped. "And you?" he added with a falsely sweet voice. "Ow! Ow! I'm here because I drank a little too much and my Dad's a hypocrite!" Jasper answered while having his brains stretched. "And the hot mama?" Puck asked with a growl. At this, both Jasper and Henry tried to escape but he was stronger. He merely pulled their hair. "Maggie's here 'cause she-she--" Henry grumbled. He really didn't why she was there. "'Cause her damn boyfriend didn't know that Maggie is a normal teenage girl and falls for peer pressure!" Jasper squeaked as Puck pulled harder." "Noah Puckerman," a voice called. "I may not be aloud in there, but I know when Jazzie's being tortured. Please stop." Some of the boys laughed at Jasper. They all recognised Mrs. Emma Pilsbury-Howell's sweet voice and how she just embarrassed her nephew. Puck released his grip as something stange happened. An ominous song began to play on the loud speakers. It was a score from Psycho. The feeling of the room went from fun torture to horror movie. "N-n-nice one P-puck," said Sam, feux bravery. "H-hazing the n-new guys with a horror m-movie. D-did Artie h-help?" Puck and Artie shook their heads rapidly in repsonse. Suddenly, screams came bursting from the hallway. The boys ran (Artie wheeled, of course) out of the room. The girls were yelling and ranning like ants when the rain came. Men in black outfit were standing around with guns. At the end of the hallway, screamed Emma. Henry ran to save his aunt--who he has never really met. Gun shots were fired and more screams came. Boyfriends grapped their ladies and ducked. Jasper ran behind Henry. "Argh!!" exclaimed Henry as he was shot in the leg. Suddenly, as the screams came, the place went black. The music seemed to get louder. Crying was part of the scene now. Emma's screaming died out as clothe was tied around her mouth. Jasper had tripped over one of girls (Rachel, to be exact, who yelped in pain). Henry tried to crawl but he couldn't see. Then the lights came on. But there were men. No guns. And no Emma. 4. Love and Other Drugs 18 high school students were rushed to the hospital. Parents and guardians were scared to death. Mrs. Fabray and Mr. Berry actually fainted at the news of their daughters passed out conditions. Only two students were hurt, Henry Griffin and Lauren Zizes. The boy was shot in the leg while trying to save his aunt. The girl was shot during a fist fight she had with the gun-man. The police were there too. Interviewing the few who weren't still crying. Jasper sat nervously as he fiddled with his fingers. His cousin was shot and one his best friends was knocked out. Out of no where, Brittany came and rubbed his back caringly. "Are you worried for your brother?" she asked kindly. "H-he's my cousin actually. But yeah, I'm worried." "Sam never mentioned you." Jasper sat there confused. Did she confuse Henry's name or did she confuse him for someone else? "Who's Sam?" he asked as politely as he could. She merely pointed at the blonde boy with big lips who was ta--Big. Lips. He shook his head. "Um...I'm not his brother or his cousin. I really don't know Sam." "But you have the same Steven Tyler lips." Brittany added with her "Brittany's Thinking" face. "I knew it!" Jasper exclaimed. He couldn't help himself. "Knew what?" asked Artie as wheeled over to his girlfriend. He looked a bit green and he was shaking. "I knew...that she was dating you," Jasper lied. "I picked it while Glee club. You two were flirting." Artie gave a weak smile. Brittany got up and sat on his lap. She looked a bit put out for a moment, but Artie gave her sweet kiss on the nose. Jasper pretty much zoned out after that. He stole glances at the dumb blonde. Her long legs, her cute smile, her green eyes... Her boyfriend. 5.1 Partying 101 "I really think this is stupid," Maggie said for the sixth time on their ride to Brittany's house. After Henry and Lauren were shot and had the bullets removed, the doctors were amazed by their unnatural strength and how they didn't feel that much pain. They had allowed them to home that same night. Now Puck wanted to throw a party "celebrating their strength," but Maggie and Rachel said that it was in poor taste to throw a party after Ms. Pillsbury was kidnapped. "C'mon Maggie," said Henry with a grin. He was a bit from the unwanted pain medication. "I survived! Let's celebrate that fact!" "Henry!" Maggie exclaimed. "Your own aunt was taken, I was held at gun point, and we were interrogated by the police! You should go to your aunt's home while I go to my uncle's! Besides, wouldn't your uncle realize your absence?" "Is she always like this?" asked Finn as he turned the corner. Him, Rachel, Maggie, Jasper, Henry, Santana, and Tina were stuffed into his car while everyone else crowded in each others. "Essentially," answered Jasper. "Than she needs to shut up," said Santana. "And learn to let loose." Maggie instantly pulled down her hoddie. "I agree," Rachel butted in. "Thanks hobbit." "Not you!" she yelled at Santana. "With Maggie." Jasper rolled his eyes with a grunt. "You have something to say?" asked Rachel as she cross her arms, entering diva mode. "Yes actually," Japer said bravely. He felt brave too. "I'm 18. I'll be going to Yale next year. I'll be alone--by myself--with a bunch of other college kids whom are alone for the first time aswell. I'd like to get started early. And eventually, I'll make friends. They will act like immature monkeys. Why not prepare how to act now?" "So college is about drinking, smoking, using girls, and acting like dumb a**es? spoke Tina. She finally had enough of this stupid conversation. "Than change my reasons!" Jasper said as he looked over to the girl far in the corner. "I want to be the mature one. Let me rid of all these dumb ideas now, so I can study to be a lawyer." Finn stopped the car. They arrived at Brittany's house and there was no turning back. "We're here," he said, trying to stifle a smile. "You can stay if you want...or you can ask someone else to drive you home." Santana, Henry, and Jasper had already gotten out of the van. The girls looked at one another and sighed. "I promised myself I wouldn't, but he had a point," Maggie depressingly said. Tina and Rachel nodded. They got out of the car and Finn locked the door. Puck had just pulled up in Artie's van with Sam, Matt, Mike, Lauren, and (of course) Artie. Blaine was right behind him with Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany. Brittany walked to the door and opened it. "My parents are gone, she said. "So we can party downstairs. Puck and Santana are banned from upstairs, though." They walked into not only the house, but the worst night ever.